emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1724 (24th December 1992)
Plot It is Christmas morning. Jack calls at Amos's cottage to see Leonard. Amos worries that he is there to cause more trouble. Kathy finds Kim staring into space - she is thinking about her situation. She tries to make Kathy feel sorry for her as she is torn between two men but Kathy has little sympathy. Peter Whiteley is overloaded with presents. Lorraine feels a bit neglected. Jack apologises to Leonard. He tries to explain that he was just offering advice and offers more if Jack needs it. Carol is opening her presents on her own, but then Lorraine visits. She has made Carol a jewellery box. Presents are unwrapped at Emmerdale. Annie has bought Sangeeta a brooch. Jack arrives home and Annie demands to speak to him. She is surprised to hear that Jack has been talking to Leonard all morning and he apologises for his recent behaviour. Alan is waiting for all the old age pensioners to turn up for their free gourmet meal. Amos and Leonard turn up to buy a bottle of champagne. Zoe is pleased to hear that Archie has split up with Lindsay and he marches her off to help Alan with the pensioners, who have started to arrive and push him out of the way to get to the door. Chris and Kathy arrive for Christmas Day at Home Farm. Neil is already there and Chris spots that he is wearing the watch that Frank thought was for him. The pensioners Christmas party is going well but suddenly Seth notices the time and they all rush out as they don't want to miss Ernie Shuttleworth's dinner. Seth asks Alan to save him some pudding. Chris is still wondering about the watch that Neil is wearing. The Sugdens are on their pudding. Sarah has made it and it is a success. Jack thanks Leonard again for putting him straight on the future of the farm. He has decided to try and make everything work on the farm - a sort of co-operative. Alan celebrates with Lynn, Carol, Lorraine and Archie - he is relieved that the pensioners have gone. Frank has no idea about the watch. Jayesh telephones Rachel to wish her happy Christmas. Neil leaves Home Farm after dinner. After he has gone, the Tates exchange gifts and Frank is left speechless when Kim gives him a picture instead of the watch. Chris has realised what is going on. Leonard tells everyone that he has had a great Christmas and then asks Jack and Joe's permission to propose to Annie some time in the future. They give their blessing. Frank has now realised Kim and Neil must have been having an affair and is determined to get Kim to confess. Jack tells Sarah that he will give Annie her money if she wants it. Frank is furious with Kim and throws her out of Home Farm. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Amos Brearly's cottage - Exterior and sitting room *Home Farm - Fields, grounds, sitting room and kitchen *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse living room *7 Appleby Terrace - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and field *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and wine bar Notes *Last appearance of Amos Brearly until 4th May 1993 Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes